


firesides

by canniballistics



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, for once, a quiet night, and each time the campfire pops, Percival feels another kink in his shoulders unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	firesides

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr challenge called "perc'ahlia vacation week" - where you write the two nerds somewhere _other_ than Percy's workshop. I've never written them before, much less in his workshop, but I loved them so much I wanted to try anyway. one of the prompts I got was _by a campfire_ ; this is an updated and tweaked version of the original, which can be found [here](http://canniballistics.tumblr.com/post/149037586148/aaahh-so-i-joined-curriebelles-percahlia). _how dare these jerks make me ship something het._

It is, for once, a quiet night, and each time the campfire pops, Percival feels another kink in his shoulders unwind. Quiet, of course, is relative; Grog's snoring can probably be heard for at least a mile around, and the clanking of plate when Pike doffed her armor for the night had been inevitable. Still, it's probably the quietest that Vox Machina will ever be, so Percy tries to enjoy it whenever he can. He settles in to keep watch, and sets out a blanket so he can begin the process of dismantling and cleaning his guns. There always seem to be one too many close calls in their recent battles, and his friends' lives are not risks he's willing to take. The maintenance serves as both necessary evil, and a way for him to clear his mind. He enjoys both the peace it brings, and the comfort in knowing he's properly equipped to protect those he holds dear.

It isn't too long before Bad News and Pepperbox are disassembled and spread out in front of him, an ear spared for untoward noises, when a snap that most definitely did _not_ come from the dwindling campfire catches his attention. He freezes, only for a moment, before realizing who it is. He lets a small smile curl his lips, continuing his work as a sigh reaches him. Just a shade more noise as they approach, now that their presence has been discovered; he wouldn't notice it if he weren't paying attention, but now he knows it's there, and more importantly, the person making the noise knows he knows. 

"Don't feel bad," he murmurs, only for Vex'ahlia's ears, "I'm sure you'll be just as stealthy as your brother someday."

Just a taunt; the twins are sneakier than the rest of them combined. He gets a gentle cuff at the back of his head for his words. It's worth it, though, when she drops down beside him afterward. "He's not _that_ much quieter than me," Vex replies sulkily, and then picks up a piece of Pepperbox's trigger mechanism. "Ass."

Percy's hackles rise when she touches the metal, and it takes a moment to quiet. This is a thing, he has to remind himself. It has been for the last two weeks, since leaving the Feywild and setting out once again from Whitestone, since finding Tiberius and their adventures in Ank'Harel: one night, Vex appeared by his side during his shift to keep watch. She said nothing, and Percy hadn't felt it proper to. Instead, they sat in companionable silence, and it's continued since then. The notable exception was the night she'd watched him clean his guns, and asked about the pieces and how to clean them properly. Vex is an impressively quick study; it only took one demonstration before she began helping, and it's made the process so much faster. 

(Percy had needed to remind himself: Vex is _always_ impressive. He would do well not to insult her by being surprised that she would so quickly pick up on how to handle the guns.)

Tonight follows in the steps of many of its predecessors: they clean each component in silence, and once everything has been inspected and oiled properly, Vex hands them to Percy one by one as he reassembles them. It's... strange, he has to admit, that the pieces are suddenly _there_ and waiting, rather than having to pick through the assortment. Strange, but very much appreciated. He checks down Bad News' sight once it's whole again, and is startled when he hears his name.

"Percy."

The soft way it's spoken, the quiet tremor on the last syllable — they've got him setting the gun down immediately, turning to give Vex his full attention. She isn't looking at him, eyes instead cast down to what he hadn't noticed before: the bow in her lap. Fenthras. Percy can feel his gorge rising at remembering the things Saundor had said to Vex before the battle, at the way she almost seemed to consider his offer. At seeing her struck down, again and again.

Percy would kill him again, if given the chance. (Knows for a fact that, if it were for Vex, they all would.)

Instead, he waits. Vex'ahlia caught his attention and brought the bow over for a reason; they still have a couple of hours before his shift is over and they go back to pretending this doesn't happen. She will speak in her own time, and he is nothing if not patient. Her hand curls around the bow, and a thin tendril of vine seems to curl around her fingers.

Percy tries not to rip it away on instinct.

"Do you think," Vex begins, before stopping herself. She takes a deep breath to steady herself, and then brushes off the vine herself. "Did I do the right thing? Turning Saundor down?"

The question stuns him, for a second. "How could you even think — Of course you did. You should never doubt that." He's stunned, until he remembers: Vex, sitting in her room in Scanlan's mansion, asking him how she looked. The pile of laundry and armor she'd been fussing over. How her voice had cracked upon telling him about Syngorn, and her father. He has to remind himself that Vex hides so much of herself; while there had been initial disbelief and joking after defeating Saundor, it's obvious that what he'd said had rattled her. He should have known it was still bothering her, that things wouldn't tidy themselves up so quickly. Percy's voice turns gentle. "You absolutely did the right thing, Vex."

"But," and it's punctuated with a quiet gasp. Percy finds, then, that if he looks closely, he can see her eyes shining. Instead, he pretends not to notice. He is more than willing to spare her dignity, especially for this. Vex rubs a hand over her face, turning to him this time. "But I, I might have become strong enough to fight Thordak. I could drive him out of Emon. I could take back our home, protect everyone." She trails off again, looking back at the bow once again. "I could protect you," she finishes, and the quality of her voice hurts Percy's heart more than he'd ever thought possible. 

Saundor should have died again and again, more painfully every time.

Percy sits forward, and for all the things he's said over the years, both sincerely and not, he wonders if this is the most honest he's ever been. "You already do, Vex'ahlia. And I am left in awe of you each and every time." His voice is gentle, pitched low so that only the two of them can hear. Perhaps it's the quiet that brings it out; perhaps it's the thought that, had she accepted the offer, he would have lost her. "You have saved my life more times than I can count. I know that I can rely on you, which is," and there's a wry chuckle, "as you know, a very difficult thing for me. I trust you, Vex. We protect each other, and have done so for a very long time. Honestly, I hope it continues, for as long as we are able. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are strong, and brave, and kind. No ninny in a tree can offer you anything you don't already have."

There is no initial response, but Percy doesn't push. The fact that she would come talk to him about this rather than her brother is no small thing. It means the world that she would trust him, and it is absolutely worth sitting in silence for a while. 

After a few minutes, he starts at a gentle touch to the back of his hand. When he looks, it's to find Vex's fingers, gentle as they slide across the leather of his glove and curl around his palm. Something in the cold shell of his heart cracks, and it is instinct to lift her hand to his lips, gently kiss the knuckles. An indulgence, he tells himself. _Remember, we will forget this ever happened in an hour or so._

He's not sure what she makes of the gesture; when Percy glances up at her over the back of her hand, Vex is staring at him, something unintelligible written across her face. _What have I done?_ He lets go immediately, flustered and more than embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he manages to stutter out, and is interrupted by the press of lips against his. For once, it's his turn to be stunned, and Percy can't help but wonder what other secrets the night will hold. 

When Vex draws back, there's a small smile across her face. He might even call it shy, if it were possible for Vex to _be_ shy. "You should have, actually. A long time ago," Vex murmurs, and this time Percy has enough of his wits about him to kiss her back. 

He isn't sure how much time has passed when they finally pull apart. It could have been seconds, it could have been minutes. It could have been hours, and it wouldn't have been long enough. Percy smiles at Vex as they sit there, face to face this time, with their foreheads gently resting against one another's. He glances down at their hands, and pulls his from Vex's; it only takes a moment to pull his gloves off, and when their fingers lace together again, he smiles at feeling the calluses on her fingertips. 

(Notices, too, that Fenthras has been cast aside in lieu of Vex taking his hand instead. There's a strange, pleased little twinge in his chest; Percy knows he is a petty man and embraces it as he wishes that Saundor could see this, if only to rub it in his face how little Vex needs his gifts.)

"I meant what I said, you know," Vex murmurs. "About my heart. Belonging to someone." Percy's does a hop of its own as she traces her thumb across his knuckles. "It's been yours, for a very long time."

It takes him a moment to respond. "Well," is all Percy can think of, and it feels like the first true smile in months. "I don't think there are any words for how pleased I am. That it's mutual."

There's a low laugh, and Vex shifts so that the tip of her nose brushes his. "I don't think I've _ever_ seen you at a loss for words, Percival."

"What can I say? You bring out the absolute _worst_ in me." He joins her in laughing with a hearty chuckle, and brings Vex's hand to his lips again. He almost makes it, too. 

"Nnnn, the fuck's going on?"

Both of them jerk into sitting upright, eyes wide, and Percy wonders if Vex can feel how hard his heart is pounding, in the seconds before they think to drop each other's hand. Vax is rolled onto his side, still most of the ways to asleep, but glowering at them. "What're you doing over there?"

Vex only glances at Percy for a split second, before shooting him a wink. Trust, he reminds himself, as she proceeds to give a quiet, theatrical wail. 

"Oh, brother, you wouldn't believe it! I rolled over in my sleep and Fenthras gave me the _worst_ splinter I've ever had!" Vex cries, low enough so as not to disturb anyone else. "Percy was being a dear and helping me remove it. Isn't that kind of him? It's almost stopped hurting."

"Yes," Percy agrees, and it's probably the silliest cover story he's ever heard. "It was in there rather deep, but she should be quite alright now."

Vax's frown deepens, and for a moment Percy worries he's going to fully waken and (rightfully) call bullshit. Instead, he shakes his head. "You have got to be joking," he grumbles, before rolling over and away from them and going back to sleep. There's a quiet _idiots_ before a gentle snore picks up.

Vex and Percy sit in silence for a few minutes, waiting to see if he wakes back up, before Vex has to struggle to stifle her laughter. "Well," she whispers, leaning into Percy, "that went better than I expected."

"A splinter? Really?" For just a moment, Percy wonders when the last time he's felt this exhilarated was. Only for a moment, before realizing it doesn't matter. _This_ is what matters. The moment, and what's happening. Especially when Vex punches his shoulder. 

"Hush," and there's a smile on her face as she says it. "It was a spur of the moment thing." Vex bites at her lip, an idle action, before looking up at him. "I do love you. You know that, right?"

It takes a moment for Percy to answer. Instead, he raises a hand to brush her hair behind her ear, softly guide her forward for another slow kiss. And there's a smile against her lips. "I do now." Another kiss, quick this time, before adding, "And I love you too."

Vex smiles wide, and the sight is like nothing he's ever seen before. He imagines the feeling to be akin to what a prisoner might feel upon seeing the sun for the first time in a long time; he wonders if this is even better. Warmth floods through his veins, and Percy knows for a fact he has never been quite so happy.

The feeling lasts for only a moment, before he remembers: the curse of their secret meetings, the way they both act like nothing happened in the morning. It sends a fleeting panic along his veins; he doesn't want to forget. He doesn't want to erase this. He looks down at Vex as she tucks herself into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder and making herself comfortable. It frightens him to ask, but he has to.

This time, it's his turn to catch her attention. "Vex'ahlia," he starts, and immediately regrets the formality of using her full name. He clears his throat as she looks up at him, and tries again. "Vex. I—" And he pauses. He has to; he's never been quite so open with someone before. He's not sure how to. Percy takes a deep breath, before trying again. "I do care for you, very much. That will not change. But," and he can't help regretting everything at the sight of her face falling, even a little. He needs to know, though. "I do not want to lose you. Not for a moment, not for a few hours.

Bewilderment writes itself across her face. "I don't understand. You won't lose me, Percy."

His hand tightens around hers on instinct. "Can you be so sure?"

Vex rolls her eyes, confusion twisting the little smile she gives him. "I'm here, aren't I?"

They jump when the last big log in the fire snaps a little ways away from them, and Percy can only sigh. This is his doing; he's ramped up both their anxieties. He should have kept his fears to himself. Still, though, he's already started — no stopping now. "You're here now," he begins, his words quiet. "But will you still be in a few hours? You know, once this," and he waves a hand at the land in front of them, at the sky and the clouds slowly crawling across the stars, "changes?" A deep breath. "Will you still be here when the sun comes up?"

Silence for a minute, two. Percy didn't begrudge her the time; this wasn't something they'd ever even come close to discussing. When finally Vex speaks, her voice is low, but steady. "Darling," she murmurs, "when have you ever known _me_ to let go of something I hold dear?" She offers him a genuine smile this time, cupping his cheek as she kisses him. A gentle pat to his cheek before she stands, dusts herself off, and picks up Fenthras. "I've finally got you, Percival. Sorry, but you aren't getting away that easily. Good night, dear."

He watches her stride away, all but vanishing in the deep shadows, and touches his face where her hand had been. He wants to believe her, truly. It is difficult when she walks away, but — he will trust her. He will trust her now, as he's trusted her before, and will ever on.

The rest of his shift passes without incident. Grog taps him out after a couple of hours pass, and when Percy wanders back to where his bedroll is laid out, he pauses. Thinks about what Vex had said, and has to laugh to himself. He needn't have worried, after all; it's something he has to keep reminding himself of, and he falls asleep with a smile.

* * *

When the morning sun finally dawns, and the rest of Vox Machina begins to stir, Keyleth has to jump to cover Vax's mouth, to keep him from shouting once he notices. She can't quite suppress a giggle though as Scanlan mutters a quiet _oh my_ , and after they've talked Vax down from murder, communally agree to let Percy and Vex sleep a little longer, where they lay wrapped in each others' arms.


End file.
